Max Chwang? or The First Love?
by dyaredcassie
Summary: kyuhyun harus memilih antara pacar cybernya dan cinta pertamanya? manakah yang ia pilih? this story is repost of my fic, untittled "choose who you love". Crack pair of GS!kyuhyun. changkyu...chapter 2 is up...
1. Chapter 1

Max Chwang? or The First Love?

Disclaimer : not my own but just the story plot.

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun(GS)

Henry Lau (Cho Henry)(GS)

Choi Siwon

Shim Changmin

Pairing : changkyu, wonkyu? dll...

Genre : romance, humor gagal, dll

**Warning : ****Fanfic ini merupakan repost dari ficku yang berjudul "Choose Who You Love" yang pernah ku post tapi ku hapus, ada beberapa karakter yang kuganti dan sedikit cerita yang diubah. ****Straight, GS, gaje, typo(s), pasaran, ****CRACK PAIR, ****kalau ada kesamaan bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.**** Dan kalau gak suka ma pairnya, sebaiknya **_**stay away**_** dari cerita ini. I don't like to face any imature fans who are going to flame this fic, just because they don't like the pair. I have warned you guys... **

**Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 1

Tampak sesosok gadis berambut ikal panjang tengah menatap sebuah lapangan bola basket yang sedang riuh dikarenakan ada beberapa mahasiswa tingkat 3 yang tengah bertanding basket. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas terhadap sesosok namja bertubuh atletis dan berkulit agak coklat. Namja yang merupakan sunbae sekaligus tetangganya itu telah berhasil memikat hatinya sejak dia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Ya, Namja itu adalah Choi Siwon dan _he is her first love_.

"Eonni? Eonni? YAH EONNI!" teriakan seseorang dari arah sampingya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lapangan basket itu. Yeoja yang dipanggil 'eonni' itu menatap si pelaku pemanggilan dirinya dengan tatapan malas. 'Kenapa dia lagi sih? Aku bosan harus bertemu dirinya tiap jam.'batinnya.

"Yah! Dongsaeng kurang ajar! Kenapa kau harus kemari? Pergi! Mengganggu saja." Yeoja tersebut kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan basket.

Sedangkan sang dongsaeng malah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sang eonni. Dia tidak mempedulikan usiran **lembut** dari kakaknya tersebut.

"Mengganggu kegiatan menstlaker Siwon sunbae maksudmu?" tanya yeoja yang masih berseragam lengkap SMA tersebut.

"Enak saja kau mengatakan aku stalker. Jangan samakan aku dengan stalker gila yang suka menguntit itu!" Mana mungkin dirinya rela disamakan dengan stalker-stalker yang memang hobi mencampuri privasi orang. Apalagi men-stalker Choi Siwon. Kalau Choi Siwon salah satu anggota Super Junior yang merupakan boyband terkenal itu, dia akan melakukannya. Nah, lo?

"Kalau kau tidak mau kuanggap sebagai stalker, kenapa kau tak menyatakan cintamu saja!?" dongsaeng yang diketahui dari nametag seragamnya bernama Cho Henry itu mencoba memberikan saran.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Dia kan sudah punya pacar. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini." Tolak yeoja yang berpipi agak chubby itu.

"Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun eonni, kalau kau tak mau. Tapi, berhentilah memata-matai Siwon sunbae. Kau sama seperti yeoja-yeoja yang tengah berdiri dilapangan itu." Jarinya tidak lupa menunjuk kearah kerumunan yeoja yang tengah berdiri dipinggir lapangan basket sambil mengelu-elukan nama Siwon.

Tidak terima dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun telah siap melayangkan tanganya yang sedari tadi menggenggam ponselnya untuk menimpuk kepala adiknya tersebut. Sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya itu berbunyi.

_So kimi ni wa sono basho ga _

_Koko ni aru sa osorenai de…_

'Selamat!' batin Henry sambil mengelus dadanya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah mengembangkan senyum yang indah diwajah yang terkenal kaku di sentero Kyunghee University itu. Melihat senyum itu Henry segera pergi meninggalkan kakaknya. Dia sudah hafal dengan siapa yang baru saja mengSMS kakaknya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar cyber kakaknya.

…

**From: Max Chwang **

**Hi sayangKyu? Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Masih dengan kesibukanmu menguntit si cinta monyetmu? Kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun pada kekasihmu ini?-_-" **

Setelah membaca pesan itu Kyuhyun sontak tertawa cekikikan. Sangat berbeda dengan imajenya yang terkenal jarang tersenyum itu. Jika ada yang melihatnya seperti itu meraka pasti akan berpendapat bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyunmengalami gejala kesurupan, mengingat gadis berpipi chubby itu tengah berada di bawah pohon yang cukup besar.

Jari-jarinya menari diatas layar ponselnya dengan senyuman yang masih setia terpatri diwajahnya. Dia kemudian membelas pesan itu.

**To: Max Chwang **

**Hi to**** you too**** my food monster, aku baik. Kau pasti juga sedang bersama 'kekasihmu' kan? Kau tenang saja 1/4 hatiku ini masih milikmuXDkekeke. DAN AKU BUKAN PENGUNTIT CHWANG!**

Aish, kenapa adiknya dan Changmin suka sekali memanggilnya penguntit. Memang tanpa satu haripun ia lewatkan untuk memandang pujaan hatinya. Tapi diakan tidak melakukannya selama 24jam. Jadi tidak usahlah dia disebut sebagai penguntit, berlebihan.

Gambar tanda pesan masuk kembali muncul dilayar ponselnya.

**From: Max Chwang **

**¼? Kenapa tidak semuanya? Huft, pasti si Tuan Muda Choi yang ¾, kan?:'( Yep, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan 'kekasihku'. Aku kan tipe setia. Aish, tidak usah berter****i****ak my kyut****i****e-pea! Walau begitu aku tetap mencintaimu, aishiteru yo:* **

Kekasih? Bukannya kekasihnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Well, jangan tertipu dengan sebutan kekasih yang dimaksud kyu tadi? Kekasih disini bukanlah seorang yeoja melainkan makanan. Changmin menganggap bahwa makanan adalah kekasih keduanya setelah Kyuhyun.

**To : Max Chwang**

**Nado saranghae. Tidak usah bersedih my little dongsaengii. Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?**

Changmin memang tidak tinggal di Korea. Sudah 2 tahun namja yang dikenalnya didunia maya itu tinggal di negeri sakura. Katanya sih dia sedang mengenyam pendidikan di salah satu ke perguruan tinggi terkenal disana.

**From: Max Chwang **

**Jangan panggil aku dongsaeng!_ aku tidak akan kelihatan manly dengan panggilan itu jika sedang jalan berdua bersamamu. **

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, walau pada kenyataanya Kyuhyun lebih tua dari Changmin—dengan jarak beberapa hari—, tetapi Changmin tidak mau dipanggil dongsaeng. Dan dari pesan diatas kalian pasti tahu alasannya.

**To: Max Chwang **

**Manly-an juga Siwon oppa. Kau itu mirip banget sama anak SMP:p **

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat foto yang dikirim Changmin setelah beberapa hari mereka berkenalan. Foto Changmin disitu terlihat sangat imut. Dia dulu sempat tak percaya bila foto itu adalah foto milik Changmin. Changmin benar-benar terlihat seperti pelajar SMP disitu. **(bayangin Changmin di MV Hug!XD)**

**From: Max Chwang **

**Aish, itukan foto lama. Bilang saja kau ingin melihat rupaku yang sekarang. Dan aku tak akan memberinya. Nanti kau semakin **

"Pelit" cibirnya lirih. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Kyuhyun telah mengirimkan banyak fotonya ke Changmin. Tidak hanya foto dirinya, melainkan foto: eomma, appa, Henry sampai Siwon juga. Sedangkan Changmin hanya foto nonanya yang bernama Jaejoong. Yeoja yang sangat cantik menurut pendapat Kyuhyun.

**To: Max Chwang **

**Aku memang mencintaimu Min:***

Dibilang dia mencintai namja bermarga Shim itu mungkin hanya dalam dunia maya. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mencintai Changmin. Dia hanya menyukainya sebagai teman. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur terjerat pesona seorang Choi Siwon sejak dulu. Dan sampai sekarang dia tak bisa membuka hatinya untuk namja lain.

Meskipun Changmin sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cinta tapi Kyuhyun tetap menolaknya. sampailah terjadinya kesepakatan antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih namun hanya didunia maya.

**From: Max Cwhang **

**Dan aku mencintaimu more than you do. **

Cinta Changmin memang berbeda dengan cintanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun kepadanya. Tapi bisakah Kyuhyun mempercayai pernyataan cinta itu, dan jawabannya tidak. Dunia maya syarat dengan kebohongan. Dan Kyuhyun meyakini hal itu. Dia membentengi dirinya, walau dia sudah mengenal Changmin sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang dia belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya dan belajar untuk mulai mencintai Changmin.

**To: Max Chwang **

**Sudah ne Chwang. Pulsaku bisa-bisa habis jika kita terus-terusan SMS lewat ponsel. Nanti malam kau kirim email saja. **

Kyuhyun bukanlah orang kaya jadi tak mungkin ia terus-terusan bertukar SMS dengan Changmin yang kini tinggal diluar negeri. Bisa-bisa ia harus puasa selama seminggu lantaran uang sakunya harus ia relakan untuk membeli pulsa.

Setelah mendapat pesan balasan dari Changmin, Kyuhyunpun dengan segera berlari kearah kelasnya dimana kuliah terakhirnya sudah dimulai sejak 5menit yang lalu.

Belum sempat ia masuk kekelasnya, ponsel yang telah ia silent bergetar dan menampakkan pesan transaksi pulsa. Well, bukanlah Changmin namja yang pengertian.

….

Di lapangan basket yang merupakan tempat dimana Kyuhyun mengamati sang cinta monyet. Tampak seorang namja berkulit tan bertubuh atletis tengah memandang kearah Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Dia tampak heran melihat perubahan mimik wajah dari yeoja yang ia tahu sebagai tetangganya. Yeoja yang memang terkenal pendiam dan tanpa ekspresi itu tampak memamerkan beberapa ekspresiyang membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan.

...

Hujan mengguyur hampir disetiap sudut kota Seoul. Disalah satu rumah minimalis tepatnya disebuah kamar bernuansa baby-blue tampak sesosok yeoja yang bergelung dengan selimut sambil menatap layar ponselnya. rekahan senyum sedari tadi mengembang di wajah seputih susu yeoja tersebut.

Coba kita tengok ke layar ponsel yeoja tersebut,

Gaemgyu : Minnie! Dingin!brrrrr

MaxChwang : *peluk kyunnie* apakah masih dingin?

Gaemgyu : hmmm… kamu sedang apa?

MaxChwang : aku sedang makan di restoran bersama noonaku.

Gaemgyu : aku jadi lapar-_-

MaxChwang : mau kusuapi?

Gaemgyu : makan apa?

MaxChwang : RAMEN!XD

Gaemgyu : sudah berapa mangkok?;p

MaxChwang : baru yang

Gaemgyu : O_O aku gak bisa bayangin seberapa gendutnya dirimu.

See, kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan yeoja berambut ikal panjang itu. Yep dia sedang chatting dengan si Shim Changmin, pacar dunia mayanya. Setiap hari mereka selalu bertukar pesan. Entah itu melalui pesan text ataupun aplikasi chatting. Kenapa tidak twitter? Shim Changmin tidak memiliki akun di aplikasi yang memakai symbol burung berwarna biru itu.

…

Sesosok yeoja yang tak kalah imut tengah menaiki tangga lantai dua menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak disebelah kamarnya. Dia mendorong pintu kamar yang memang sedikit terbuka itu. Dilihatnya sang kakak sedang berbaring diranjang dengan bergelung selimut dan sebuah ponsel digenggamannya. Si yeoja yang baru saja masuk itu berdecak sebal. Aish, setiap aku melihatnya kenapa dia selalu menggenggam ponsel.

Henry meraih ponsel itu dan membaca pesan yang baru muncul dari teman chattingan kakaknya dengan sangat lantang.

"Cepatlah makan my kyunnie! Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit." Diikuti dengan tawa oleh sang pembaca.

Kyuhyun sontak bangun dari posisinya dan segera meraih ponsel dari adiknya.

"KYAAAAAA, Changmin oppa is so sweet." tambahnya. Kemudian Henry duduk di ranjang kakaknya yang sudah mirip kapal pecah itu.

"Kau itu anak kecil tahu apa?" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal sembari duduk disebelah Henry.

"Aku tahu bahwa Changmin oppa sangat mencintaimu." balas Henry dengan nada sangat ceria.

"Omong kosong. Mana ada orang bisa mencintai seseorang tanpa pernah bertemu sekalipun." Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan hal itu, kau tidak akan mencintai seseorang tanpa pernah bertemu orang itu. Mungkin cinta memang tak mengenal rupa, tak masalah dia tampan atau tidak. Tapi jika apa yang dikatakan selama ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka, apakah cinta tersebut akan tetap ada. Bukannya cinta itu akan beralih kesakit hati karena telah dibohongi. Jujur Kyuhyun belum bisa mempercayai Changmin sepenuhnya.

"Tapi aku yakin eonni, Changmin oppa benar-benar tulus."

Kyuhyun hanya memelototi adik semata wayangnya itu. Dia heran dengan adiknya yang suka sekali dengan Changmin. Sampai kadang ia sempat kesal saat mereka chatting dan Changmin menanyakan kabar adiknya itu. Bukankah itu cemburu eoh?

Mendapat plototan dari Kyuhyun, Henry segera berlari keluar kamar dan berteriak. "Cepat turun! Makan malam sudah siap."

…

Pagi itu berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya di kediaman keluarga Cho. Lihat saja Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menggerutu. Dia benar-benar kesal pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak jika kau harus ke kampus dengan berjalan kaki. Well, memang kampusnya tidak jauh, tapi mengingat dia malas untuk berpanas-panasan ria, maka dari itu bibir merah itu tak henti-hentinya bernarasi ria.

Ibu Kyuhyun yang mendengar narasi panjang lebar anaknya. Hanya bisa memandang kasihan kepada putri sulungnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau naik bis saja!" Mrs. Cho berusaha memberi solusi.

"Aku tidak suka eomma, disana sangat sesak setiap pagi. Nanti kalau ada yang grape-grape aku bagaimana." Salahkan Henry yang sudah bearangkat sejak pagi buta tadi untuk mengikuti darmawisata dan juga appanya yang sekarang diluar kota sejak kemarin. Mereka sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut-pautnya kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyetir mobil. Jangankan mobil, menaiki sepeda saja dia tidak bisa.

Ibunya hanya bisa menggeleng, merespon alasan konyol putrinya. Mana ada namja yang berani menyentuhnya, menatap Kyuhyun saja mereka pasti sudah ketakutan.

…..

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sesekali memandang ponselnya yang tak kunjung mendapat pesan masuk atau telepon. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, kemana si Chwang?

**Tiiin tiiin **

Bunyi klakson itu secara otomatis mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah jalan raya. Sebuah mobil merapat dan berhenti tepat disamping kyuhyun.

**Deg deg deg**

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan cepat melihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari mobil audi hitam itu. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak kegiringan tapi mana mungkin ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa kata orang dihadapannya itu jika melihat dia yang bertingkah seperti orang gila.

"Kyuhyun ah, kenapa kamu berjalan kaki?" tanya namja yang tidak lain adalah sang cinta pertama aka Choi Siwon.

"Tidak ada yang mengantarku." Jawab kyuhyun lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja! kita berangkat bersama." Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan membimbingnya kearah mobil hitam itu terparkir.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu membisu dan berjalan mengikuti Siwon. Selama perjalanan ke sekolah, mereka hanya ditemani keheningan. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berbicara banyak hal pada namja yang disukainya itu tapi sepertinya mulut dan jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di parkiran Kyunghee University.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun membuka pintu penumpang mobil itu dan keluar dari dalam mobil, dia lalu menunggu siwon guna menyamopaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Siwon sunbae, gomawo atas tumpangannya" ucap Kyuhyun sembari sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu tersenym sangat manis kearah Siwon.

"Tidak masalah Kyu, kita kan searah." Senyum Siwon merekah tatkala yeoja dihadapannya itu tersenyum kearahnya. 'Manis sekali.' batin Siwon.

Keheningan melanda kedua orang berbeda gender itu. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus merespon apa dia terlalu gugup.

"Kau memang pendiam ya Kyu." Siwon berpendapat sambil melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kita berangkat bersama?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya membulat, dia tampak terkejut. Dia bimbang antara menolak atau menerima ajakan Siwon. Apa sebaiknya—

"Siwonnie!" terengar teriakan manja. Seorang yeoja berkulit putih nan cantik berjalan kearah dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri. Lantas si yeoja mengapit lengan Siwon. Ekspresi Kyuhyun seketika berubah merengut.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah oppa, anyeong!" Kyuhyun buru-buru kabur dari tempat itu. Mana mau dia dianggap sebagai obat nyamuk yang menjadi saksi bisu kemesraan sepasang kekasih itu.

….

Aish, sial! Dasar yeoja centil. Bisa-bisanya dia mengganggu kemesraanku dengan Siwonie.

Kemasraan? Suasana kaku seperti tadi dibilang mesra? Tapi dia seharusnya tak menyalahkan yeoja centil itu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah kekasih seorang Choi Siwon dan dia berhak melakukan apapun. Tidak seperti dirinya yang bukan apa-apanya. 'Sial!' umpatnya lagi.

Dan kau juga bodoh Kyuhyun tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan dimana kau bisa berdua dengan Siwon dan menanyakan segala hal mengenai pujaan hatimu itu.

**Drrrt drrrt drrrt**

Wajah yang sempat murung berubah menjadi cerah seketika setelah melirik cellar id sang penelepon. Namja yang ia tunggu-tunggu telah menghubunginya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

";;;;"

"Changmin ah…" dan dimulailah curhat panjang lebar seorang Cho Kyuhyun kepada kekasih cybernya itu mengenai Choi Siwon. Bukankah Kyuhyun sangat baik hati? Bukannya ia menanyakan kabar Changmin, dia malah bercerita tentang namja lain. Jika aku menjadi seorang shim Changmin, aku akan mencari seorang kekasih bukan terikat hubungan yang tidak ada titik temunya dengan seorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Tbc…

Next?

**Easy and peaceful^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Max Chwang? or The First Love?

Disclaimer : not my own but just the story plot.

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun(GS), Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum(GS), Jung(Shim(Kim)) Jaejoong:p(GS), Jung Yunho, (Jung) Kim Jongin etc…

Genre : romance, humor gagal, dll

**Warning : Straight, GS, gaje, typo(s), pasaran, kalau ada kesamaan bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.**

**Previous chapter **

"**Changmin ah…" dan dimulailah curhat panjang lebar seorang Cho Kyuhyun kepada kekasih cybernya itu mengenai Choi Siwon. Bukankah Kyuhyun sangat baik hati? Bukannya ia menanyakan kabar Changmin, dia malah bercerita tentang namja lain. Jika aku menjadi seorang shim Changmin, aku akan mencari seorang kekasih bukan terikat hubungan yang tidak ada titik temunya dengan seorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. **

Chapter 2

Kita beralih ke negeri sakura, Jepang. Tepatnya di ibukota Negara matahari terbiit tersebut, Tokyo. Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Terdapat dua sosok namja dan yeoja. Sang namja tengah berbaring terlentang diranjang yang ada di kamar tersebut sambil mengelus kepala anjing Siberian husky yang terlentang mengikuti majikannya, sedangkan si yeoja duduk di meja belajar dekat jendela. Yeoja berambut hitam sebahu itu sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel dan sesekali berkata apa isi pesan tersebut.

Seperti ini,** "Manly-an juga Siwon oppa. Kau itu mirip banget sama anak SMP, mehreong." **

"Balas seperti ini Bummie,** Aish, itukan foto lama. Bilang saja kau ingin melihat rupaku yang sekarang. Dan aku tak akan memberinya. Nanti kau semakin mencintaiku. kekeke**" ucap namja itu menimpali perkataan yang diucapkan si Bummie.

Sebelum si yeoja mengetikkan kalimat yang dikatakna sang namja dia berkomentar, "narsis!" cibirnya. Sembari menampakkan raut wajah mencibir yang tidak terlihat oleh sang namja, dikarenakan namja itu sedari tadi memandang kearah langit-langit kamar.

"Apa balasannya Bummie?" ucap sang namja, tak sabar.

Yeoja yang oleh sang namja dipanggil 'Bummie' itu mendengus sebal sambil kembali berkonsentrasi dengan layar ponsel berchasing merah itu.

"**Aku memang mencintaimu min:*"** ingin rasanya Bummie atau Kim Kibum muntah saat membaca text itu. Aigo, kenapa ia bisa terjebak pada obrolan pasangan yang tak jelas ini.

"Tak usah berekspressi seperti itu, walaupun aku tak bisa melihatmu, tapi aku tahu apa tampang wajahmu saat ini."

Kibum melirik sedikit namja yang masih betah dengan posisinya. Tampak senyum mengembang diwajah namja itu. "Oh ya lupa, ada tanda kiss diakhir pesannya."

"Ah, my Kyunnie... aku semakin mencintaimu." Ucap sang namja sembari mengacak agak kasar bulu kepala anjing bernama Taepoong; alhasil, Taepoong lebih memilih berlari keluar kamar itu. "Yak! Taepoong mau kemana?" teriak si namja.

"Pasti Jaejoong eonni sudah pulang." Kata Kibum sambil beranjak dari dimana ia duduk.

"Mau kemana?" tanya namja yang sekarang berbaring memiringkan tubuhnya itu.

"Membantu Jaejoong eonni masak." Jawab Kibum sembari meletakkan ponsel itu diatas meja nakas.

"Kau disini itu digaji untuk membantuku." Namja itu tidak terima dengan Kibum yang memilih meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kalau bukan nafsu makanmu yang sudah mirip orang tidak makan seribu tahun itu, aku akan menemanimu. Dan lagi Kyuhyunmu itu sudah mengakhiri pesannya." Kibumpun berjalan keluar kamar tersebut.

Namja itu hanya terdiam. Dia tidak membalas perkataan yeoja yang sudah menemaninya selama lebih dari dua tahun ini. Diapun mulai memejamkan matanya saat obat demam yang telah ia minum membuatnya tak bisa lagi terjaga.

…

Di dapur itu, Kibum dan Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan sebuah makanan untuk anggota keluarga Shim dan Jung. Kibum sedang mencuci beberapa sayuran dan Jaejoong yang menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu.

"Kau jadi akan kembali ke Korea, Bummie?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Kibum yang berdiri dihadapan kran air itu.

"Ne, eonni. Mutasi kepindahan appa sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus pulang ke Korea." Nada suara itu terdengar sendu.

"Kenapa nadamu seperti itu? OMO! Jangan-jangan kau tak tega meninggalkan my Changminnie?"

"EONNI!"semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Kibum. Melihat itu Jaejoong terkikik geli. "Ini sudah tiga tahun, Changmin sudah tidak butuh bantuanku."

"Dan lagi kan masih ada Kyuhyun." Lanjut Kibum.

"Kyuhyun ya? Dia kan hanya teman chatingnya."

"Tapi Minnie mencintainya."

"Cinta? Mungkin Changmin memang mencintainya tapi apa Kyuhyun mencintai Changmin?" Kibum menggeleng. Ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Changmin mengingat dia selama ini terlibat chatting keduanya. Dan lagi Kyuhyun pasti akan berpikir ulang menerima Changmin mengingat keadaan namja jangkung kelebihan kalsium itu.

Eits, saya lupa memperkenalkan tokoh dari chapter ini; pertama Bummie, nama panggilan untuk Kim Kibum, yeoja berkulit putih layaknya snow white dan jangan lupa dia juga sangat cantik. Merupakan perawat yang bekerja dengan keluarga Jung selama lebih dari dua tahun. Yeoja yang sudah hampir lima tahun menetap di Jepang itu merupakan mahasiswi tingkat akhir jurusan kedokteran di salah satu universitas di Tokyo.

Kedua, Shim Changmin, kalian pasti sudah mengenal namja tinggi untuk ukuran orang Asia ini. Dia adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Shim, adik dari Shim—Jung—Jaejoong. Namja tampan hobi makan dan mempunyai satu kekurangan yang membuat dia butuh Kibum disisinya. Kalian akan tahu nanti. Hehehe…. Oke, dia merupakan lulusan SMA, terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di Korea, tapi tidak pernah mengikuti perkuliahan. Menetap di Jepang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, bersama nonanya dan kakak iparnya.

Lalu, Jung—Shim—Jeajoong, nona dari Shim Changmin ini telah resmi berganti marga menjadi Jung sejak lima tahun yang lalu. yeoja cantik, cerewat dan sedikit narsis ini sudah menjadi seorang ibu. Entah dibawa kemana anaknya saat ini oleh suaminya—Jung Yunho, dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo dan dosen dimana Kibum menimba ilmu.

Kembali kecerita,

"Haah.. Aku juga bingung dengan Changmin, bisa-bisanya ia jatuh cinta dengan yeoja yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu, bertemu saja belum. Mungkin juga sosok Kyuhyun itu bukan sosok nyata, ia hanya fiktif. Dan mengingat dongsaengku yang keras kepala itu aku yakin bahwa dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun."

Kibum hanya tersenyum miris, ya setelah hampir tiap hari bertemu Changmin ia paham dengan sifat keras kepala Changmin. Dia sudah mengubur harapan dalam-dalam bahwa ada tempat untuknya.

"Kau segera saja pulang! Dan segeralah mencari namjachingu di Korea. Tidak usah menunggu Changmin untuk membuka hatinya." Nasehat Jaejoong yang sedang memasukkan beberapa sayuran ke dalam panci berisi kuah dihadapannya.

Bahkan Jaejoong Eonni tidak mendukung perasaaan cintanya terhadap Changmin. Haruskah dia menyerah? Sepertinya hal itu yang terbaik mengingat minggu depan ia sudah pulang ke Korea. Tidak bertemu Changmin mungkin akan membantu melupakan namja jangkung itu.

….

"Kami pulang!" teriak dua orang berbeda usia dari arah pintu. Seorang namja tengah menggendong anak berusia hampir tiga tahun berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini sibuk menata makanan dimeja dibantu Kibum.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil namja kecil dari gendongan suaminya—Jung Yunho.

"Mimik!" rengek balita itu sembari memandang ummanya.

"Jongin, lapar ne?"

"NE!" teriak balita disertai anggukan kecil yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruang makan itu. Sedangkan Yunho memilih menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada untuk membersihkan dirinya setelah mencium bibir istrinya sekilas. Dan Kibum masih berkutat didapur membuat beberapa dessert.

Setengah jam kemudian, makanan sudah siap. Jongin aka Jung Jongin, anak dari pasangan yunjae itu berlari menuju kamar pamannya berada. Dia lalu menggoyang-goyangkan pamannya, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Chang hyung!" panggil Jongin berkali kali sambil mengoncang-goncang lengan pamannya. "angun!"

Changmin yang tidurnya terganggu segera membuka matanya.

"Jongin" dia bangun dari posisinya. Dengan segera Jongin menarik tangan pamannya. Changmin mengikuti keponakannya itu menuju keruang dapur. Mata yang masih mengantuk itu lalu terbuka lebar mencium aroma masakan dari dapur.

"Ayo! Cepat Jongin! Kalu jalan jangan kayak siput!" sindir Changmin yang mendapatkan teriakan. "UMMA! ONGIN BUKAN CIPUT!"

…

Hari ini ruang keluarga kediaman Jung itu tampak kedatangan dua orang tamu, appa dan umma Kibum.

"Kau belum mengatakan pada Changmin?"

"Belum umma." Jawab Kibum sambil menatap ummanya. Dan sang umma memandang tak percaya anaknya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih chagi? sehabis ini kita sudah ke bandara." Omel umma Kibum.

"Aku—" belum sempat kibum melakukan pembelaan seososok namja jangkung bernama Changmin memasuki ruangan itu.

"Loh? Ada Kim ajhumma dan Kim ajhussi. Wae?" tanya Changmin agak sedikit heran, mengingat ini jam kerja. Kedua orang tua Kibum yang merupakan duta besar Korea untuk Jepang itu meluangkan waktu berkunjung dirumahnya.

"Changmin, kami…"

"Kajja Min! Kita ke taman belakang." Ajak Kibum sambil menyeret Changmin. Kibum menoleh ke orang tuanya sambil memberikan tatapan, 'Biar aku yang memberi tahunya.'

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman yang ada disana setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kibum. Changmin hanya terdiam.

'Aku mempunyai satu permintaan untukmu.'Changmin bersuara dengan nada agak dingin.

…..

Kyuhyun tengah berada di kamarnya. Dia sedang bersiap-siap menuju kampusnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan semangat ia mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca pesan yang ia yakin dari namjachingu cybernya.

**From: Max Chwang **

**Kita putus.**

...

...

**Deg **

Tiba-tiba perut Kyuhyun terasa melilit membaca pesan singkat dari Changmin itu. ia mulai merasakan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Didudukannya tubuhnya di kasur, dengan tangan bergetar ia membelas pesan itu. Pesan terkerim menandakan diterimanya pesan tersebut kepada pihak yang dituju belum kunjung muncul, walaupun itu sudah 5 menit. Kyuhyunpun beralih menghubungi nomor tersebut, raut wajah kecewa ia tampakkan tatkala nomor yang ia hubungi tidak aktif. Kyuhyun tak kurang akal ia membuka aplikasi chating yang ia biasa gunakan ketika berhubungan dengan Changmin. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil, ia tak bisa menghubungi namjachingunya. Ani, mantan namjachingu.

Lelehan airmata merembes dari kedua bola mata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka diputuskan Changmin bisa sesakit ini. Ia yang semula menganggap changmin hanya sebagai pelampiasan untuk merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang kekasih, baru menyadari bahwa Changmin telah mengisi hari-harinya dan changmin telah memiliki tempat sendiri di hatinya. Dikatakan itu perasaan cinta? Ia pun tak tahu.

Tangisan tanpa suara itu berubah menjadi isakan dan isakan itupun berubah menjadi raungan. Membuat Henry yang baru saja akan menuju lantai bawah melesat masuk kekamar eonninya itu. Melihat kakaknya yang jarang, bukan tapi tak pernah menangis itu meraung seperti janda yang baru ditinggal suaminya langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun dan membawa kakaknya itu kepelukannya.

"Wae?"

"..."

"Changmin oppa memutuskanmu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap wajah dongsaengnya. Ia menatap heran. "Kau hiks kenapa hiks bi..hiks—sa tahu."

"Asal tebak saja." jawabnya polos. "Kenapa eonni sampai menangis bak orang gila?" Tanya Henry.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena ia memang tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Jadi sudah jatuh cinta ternyata." Henry seenaknya membuat kesimpulan.

"..." tidak sahutan pembelaan dari Kyuhyun. Henry-pun melirik kearah wajah kakaknya. Raut wajah penyesalan yang ia temukan.

"Menyesal ya eon? Tapi aku senang dengan langkah Changmin oppa memutuskanmu."

Belum ada sahutan dari Kyuhyun. Dia masih terlarut dengan kegiatan menangisnya.

"Bukannya itu hal yang baik, eonni bisa memfokuskan diri mendapatkan Siwon oppa. Tanpa harus memikirkan perasaan Changmin oppa." Lanjut Henry.

Tangisan Kyuhyun terhenti. Wajah sedihnya berubah 180 derajat menjadi raut bahagia. Henry yang memandangnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun.

"Awas kau Shim! Akan kubuat kau menyesal memutuskanku."

Nah, lo?

...

"Chang hyung! Hyung! Hyung! HYUNG!" teriakan keras itu membuyarkan Changmin dari lamunanya. "Ne, Jongin?"

"Ihhh... hyung napa melamun telus sih? Kangen cama Bummie nona ne?"

"Kau mau tahu saja."

"Beneran kangen ne. Kata appa olang yang cuka menjawab ambigu jika ditanya maka jawabannya iya. hehehe" Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap pamannya itu.

Aish, hyungnya itu ada-ada saja mengajarkan hal-hal aneh kepada anak kecil.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk dibangku taman. Changmin bersandar di sandaran kursi sambil menggenggam tali Taepoong yang duduk manis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Sedangkan si Jongin berada dipangkuan Changmin.

"Jongin kita pulang ne?"

"Shillo! Ongin mau duduk dicini." tolak Jongin, sambil memandang kearah taman dimana banyak anak-anak berusia diatasnya tengah bermain bola.

"Mau hujan Ongin." Changmin merasakan hawa dingin khas saat hujan akan turun. Dia menarik tali Taepoong mengisyaratkan sang anjing untuk siap-siap berjalan.

"No, hyung! Ongin mau di—" belum selesai penolakan Jongin ketika butiran air jatuh dari atas langit.

"Uwaaa! Ujan!"

Changmin segera berdiri menggendong Jongin ala koala sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti kemana langkah Taepoong berjalan. Karena hujan yang terlalu deras tali Taepoong terlepas. Changmin yang pendengaran terganggu gara-gara derasnya hujan berhenti sejenak. Sambil meneriaki nama Taepoong. Jongin yang ada digendongannya menoleh kesegala arah mencari kemana anjing appanya itu berlari.

"Chang hyung dingin!" keluh Jongin sambil merepatkan tubuhnya memeluk Changmin. Changmin segera berjalan cepat kearah suara lolongan Taepoong. Saat tiba-tiba kaki Changmin tidak sengaja menginjak batu yang membuatnya tergelincir.

**BRUK**

Changmin terjatuh tengkurap di trotoar jalan. Jongin mencoba bangun. Itu hal yang sulit dia tertimpa badan Changmin.

"Ukh, Chang hyung? Hyung bangun. Napa tidulan dicini?" Jongin kini duduk disebelah pamannya. "Eh, dalah?" dilihatnya jidat pamannya berdarah, sontak tangisan pecah dari bibir mungil bocah kecil itu. "UMMA! Dalah! Tae.. hik...Taepoong, bawa..hiks umma ke..hiks...kecini ne?!HUWAAA!" tangisan dari majikan kecilnya itu membuat anjing Siberian husky itu berlari kencang kearah komplek perumahan dimana ia tinggal.

...

Jaejoong tengah menunggu dengan cemas sambil berdiri dipintu rumahnya yang ia biarkan terbuka. Sesekali ia memandang gerbang rumahnyayang ia juga biarkan terbuka. Hujan deras itu membatasi pandangannya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kemana mereka kenapa belum juga pulang?" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Ia sungguh khawatir. Anaknya dan adiknya belum juga menampakkan diri mereka. Jaejoong mondar-mandir sambil melirik jam yang menunjukkan hampir 4 sore. Dia menatap pintu gerbang kembali saat sebuah mobile audi A4 memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Mesin mobil itu dimatikan, terlihat sesosok namja tampan keluar dari pintu kemudi.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yunho merasa heran melihat istrinya berdiri mondar-mandir di depan pintu.

"Minnie dan Jongin belum pulang Yunnie"

Guk-guk

Jaejoong memandang kearah gerbang dilihatnya Taepoong berlari kearah mereka. Si anjing lalu menggigit jas yang dikenakan yunho dan menariknya ke dalam guyuran hujan. Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud dari Taepoong segera mengambil payung yang ada didekat pintu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat mengikuti Taepoong. Mereka berdua menggunakan payung besar berwarna merah itu bersama. Mata pasangan suami istri itu terbelalak melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"CHANGMIN!" Jaejoong segera berlari kearah dimana adiknya itu tergeletak.

"Umma! Huwee!" Jongin berlari menghambur kearah ummanya. Dengan segera Jaejoong menggendong anaknya itu. Sedangkan Yunho sibuk mengurusi Changmin, dengan segera ia gendong adik iparnya itu. Pasangan suami istri itu melupakan payung merah dan bergegas pulang kerumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Sesampainya dirumah Yunho segera membaringkan Changmin di ranjangnya. Namja bermata musang itu mengganti pakain adiknya. 'Syukurlah, dia hanya pingsan.' batin Yunho setelah melakukan pemeriksaan singkat.

Jaejoong memasuki kamar Changmin dengan Jongin digendongannya. Mereka telah berganti pakaian. "Yun, sebaiknya kau ganti pakainmu dulu. Nanti kau masuk angin."Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong memilih duduk disisi ranjang Changmin. Dia menatap namja jangkung yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya itu.

"Umma, maaf Ongin ne?" suara kecil anaknya penuh penyesalan menyambut pendengarannya. Jaejoong menatap anaknya yang telah siap meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Walaupun ini salah Jongin yang pasti tak mau diajak pulang sebelum hujan. Tapi umma tidak marah sayang."

"Kenapa Chang hyung tak segera diopelaci cih umma?"

Jaejoong menatap adiknya sekilas. "tidak semudah itu sayang."

"huft, coba kalau Chang hyung bisa melihat tidak pake opelaci cegala?" Jongin menggembungkan pipinya lucu sambil menyilangkankedua tangannya. Yep biasanya memang ada Kibum yang bersama mereka tapi karena sekarang tidak ada Kibum jadi kemungkinan Changmin terluka akan sering terjadi.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi menggemaskan anak semata wayangnya itu. Ya, benar seandainya tidak ada kecelakaan itu adiknya bisa tetap melihat. Adiknya itu bisa menjalani kehidupan normal, dan bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ya sejak kecelakkan yang menimpanya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dan kalian pasti menyadari alasan kenapa Changmin memutuskan Kyuhyun. Bukan, bukan karena kondisi fisiknya alias kebutaannya. Tapi, ketidak beradaan Kibum disisinya. Kibumlah yang selama ini mengetikkan segala pesan yang ia kirim ke Kyuhyun. Dengan kepergian Kibum, tak ada yang bisa ia suruh mengetikkan pesan ke Kyuhyun. Dan dibuatlah keputusan Changmin memutuskan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mungkinkan merepotkan kakaknya dan kakak iparnya.

"Selamat malam min!" bisik Jaejoong sambil mengelus lembut rambut pendek Changmin.

"Celamat malam Chang hyung!" menirukan ummanya. "Tapi ini kan macih core Umma." Lanjut Jongin. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan protes anaknya.

Changmin yang memang telah sadar hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan keponakannya.

'Bummie, semoga kau bahagia disana' gumamnya.

...

Sore itu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju parkiran kampus sambil menatap ponselnya. Yeoja berpipi chubby itu seakan-akan tengah menunggu seseorang menghubungi benda yang tengah digenggamnya itu.

"Kyuhyun ah? Kau bisa menabrak lo!"

'Eh, suara Siwon oppa?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

"Kenapa ada suara si kuda bodoh yang sudah mempunyai majikan?" tak tahukah bahwa kau mengucapkannya sedikit keras membuat namja yang berjalan dibelakangmu membatu. Tangan namja dibelakang Kyuhyun itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Yeoja berkulit layaknya vampire itu menoleh. Eh?

Aish, matilah kau. Jangan bilang dia mendengarnya tadi.

"Anyeong sunbaenim!"

"Wah panggilan sayang itu untukku Kyu? **Si kuda bodoh**."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menenggelamkan dirinya kesungai han. Bisa-bisanya mengatai namja yang ia puja. Ini semua gara-gara Shim Chwang. Jadi moodnya buruk sejak tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu Babykyu gimana?" senyuman yang menampakkan dimples membuat Kyuhyun speechless. Apalagi yang baru Siwon ucapakan?

"Terserah oppa saja." Jawabannya memang terdengar datar tapi kau tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat girang. Rasanya ia ingin melompat-lompat. Sejenak ia telah melupakan kesedihannya tadi siang.

Tbc

a/n: akhirnya bisa update chapter 2. Thanks yang udah review, fav ma foll—para guest, MinGyuTae00, rikha-chan, JonginDo, Kim JaeRin, kyuchi, 6002x1215, MyBabyWonkyu, cho doichubby, hanamai ayako, Shin Ririn1013, cuttiekyu, GaemGyu92— buat yang gak kesebut, maaf ya... untuk update berikutnya..mungkin agak lama...hehe

Easy and peaceful!

bye bye


End file.
